Confusion
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: Kazumi Suzuki is a 15 year old girl that lives in your world or so she thought,one day her favorite characters from her favorite show appear and take her to their world.She will encounter friends and foes from her erased past but will she remember them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't not own anything expect Kazumi/Sam and the idea. This is a my own idea and if u don't like I don't care then don't read it. I got bored and made this ,I didn't do it for money but for fun. Hint: Kazumi and Sam are the same person. Enjoy!!**

**--**

**Sam/Kazumi POV**

I smiled and sat on the green swing next to my friend Diane , who was swing high. We were at my grandma's house in the back yard, I sipped my soda quietly . I looked up at Diane , whose face went pale as she stopped the swing and jumped off. She ran to the gate and throw it opened "Diane??" I shouted at her as I jumped up and ran after her. She stopped at the front driveway, I ran and stood in front her and shook her shoulders "Diane what wrong with you? " I said ,before she could say anything, I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I glance over my shoulder to see a man with silver spiky hair. He had a mask covering his face from the top of the nose down , his headband covering his left eye, and he stood there with his hands in his pockets so casually. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. 'T-They are real…..oh my god 'My mind raced, that it made me dizzy then everything went pitch black.

**Kakashi POV**

I spotted her on the swing, smiling like nothing was happening "Kakashi! Should we move in?" Shikamura radio in on the headset "Yes but be careful, I'll get Kazumi" I said into the mic of the headset. I hopped down onto the pavement from the tree I was hiding, I put my hands in my pockets as I wait for her friend to notice me in the driveway. I saw her friend and she saw me her face pale white, a second later I heard the bell on the wooden gate and her friend stood in front of me. I saw Kazumi run pass me, and shake her friend as if she was shaking a dog . I sighed as I tapped her right shoulder softly, she turned around went pale. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but she just closed it, I saw her stumble. I quickly caught before her head hit the pavement, and gently put her on my back making sure her arms were around my neck so she didn't slip off. I turn to her friend, smiled at her, and took off into the trees. By the time I was ten feet from the house the rest of the group caught up to me, it was another 50 or so before we would reach the entrance to our dimension. I stopped a few feet away, and looked to see if everyone was here, luckily all of them were there. Naruto came up to me and glance at Kazumi then me. "Are you sure that is her? " He said, continuing to looks at Kazumi. "Yes it is," I said ,I turned my attention to the rest of the group. "Ok everyone we don't know what is on the other side, there can be an ambush or trap so be on your guard! If there is an attack, Naruto you go ahead with Kazumi luckily we will meet up. Naruto if the worst happens don't come back for us ok? Get her to the village as fast as you can." I said as I slid Kazumi off my back and Naruto put her on his back. He turned to go, I caught his shoulder before he starts to leave. "Naruto if she wakes up when the rest of us aren't there, you will have to knock her out again ok ? " I whisper to him, he nodded as we took off to our dimension.

**Naruto POV**

I was little upset I wasn't going to fight, but I had the most important job of all in this mission. As we entered the opening to our dimension, I sense no other chakras in the area so we would travel as a group. It was around dust when, I heard Kazumi, wake up, I glance over my shoulder at her. She looked scared, and shocked to be here, I smiled slightly and stopped. Kakashi stopped as well, and glance at her "She's awake Kakashi." I said, He looked up at the sky, then down at the ground. "ok we will camp here for tonight!" he said jumping to the ground.

--

**Hehe the next chapter will be a flash back,it will be a flashback the whole entire sense, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked to school with my books in my hand, as I approached the playground. I noticed to girls standing and talking, one had dirty blonde hair and the other had brown hair. I smiled a little as I walked up to them.

"Hey Raidon! Hey Nikki!" I said as I stopped in front of them. The girl with the dirty blonde hair turned and looked at me with her pale green eyes, and smiled.

"Hey Kazumi" She said in her soft voice.

She was Raidon Uchiha a kind girl who talked to me often in school and out, she was 8 the same age as me. The girl next to her was Nikki Nara the cousin of Shikamura Nara he was in my class and was probably the laziest kid in class other than me. She mostly hangs out with Raidon and their sensei , Kakashi Hatake I believe I never met him but Nikki says he is very nice. She really likes him I can tell, she denies it but she shouldn't.

"Hey Kazumi. Hey Nikki. Hey Raidon." A familiar voice called from behide me.

I turned around to see two of my friends walk up to us, the boy on the left with the short black hair was Sasuke Uchiha probably my only best guy friend. I was the only girl that didn't think of him as the cutest guy in school, and at least he had one lease fan girl to worry about. The boy next to him was Neji Hyuga Raidon's best friend; he was in Raidon and Nikki's class. He was very kind to me and Sasuke we mostly hang out with him after school.

"Hey guys" I said with a soft smile and they approached us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Neji standing next to Raidon

"Nothing really, just how Raidon will be training with Kakashi Sensei after school." Nikki said with a little blush in her cheeks.

I smiled a bit, then a noise caught my attention, it sounded like giggling I turned to find out where the noise was coming from. I should have guessed it came from the three girls on the playground; two of them were in my class and was in Raidon class. I sighed as the giggling about Sasuke standing next to me, I rolled my eyes. Just then I heard my sensei call in our class, I grabbed Sasuke's hand and run toward the building.

"Come on Sasuke." I shouted as we continued to run hand in hand toward the school building.

Class ended before I knew, I was mostly asleep thought; at the end of class I met up with Sasuke. Then we sat outside of the school and did our homework together like normal, once we were finished a tall boy with long black hair and onyx eyes came to pick us up. The boy was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother he was very kind to us, he walked home with me and Sasuke. Today we had to pick up Raidon from the training field, so we had to hurry before it became dark. As we approached the fields, I noticed Nikki sitting on top of a rock reading, and Raidon and their sensei in the field. We stopped as we got closer I notice that Raidon sensei had a mask on that cover the lower part of his face, and his right eye was only visible.

"Come on Raidon" Called Sasuke.

Raidon bowed her head at her sensei and said goodbye to Nikki before running over to us, and smiling a little, she was worn out you could tell.

"Hey guys" She said then noticed Itachi "Itachi!!" she said glomping him .

"Hello little one" Itachi said in a kind voice

I smiled a little then looked up at the sun, and groaned.

"Kazumi what's wrong?" Sasuke said

"My dad is going to kill me, I gotta get home" I said looking in the diction of my house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said smiling as I started to run off toward my house.

As I run felt a strange feeling around I stopped and turned around and saw nobody there, the cause me to break out to a faster run. I continued to run until I bummed into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up at the tall figure; he was thin and had brown hair and green eyes.

"Kazumi?" the man questioned

"Dad?" I said looking up at the familiar man, the man bend down and smiled at me, then hugged me.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you all night." he said

"I was…."I whispered and looked over my shoulder at the empty street.

Was I just making it up or was it real?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't not own anything expect Kazumi/Sam and the idea. This is a my own idea and if u don't like I don't care then don't read it. I got bored and made this ,I didn't do it for money but for fun. Hint: Kazumi and Sam are the same person. Enjoy!!**

**--**

Kazumi/Sam POV

I blind and looked around confused as I slid of my favorite cartoon's back, I looked at the people that surrounded me. The closest to me was the blonde boy, his hair was spiking and sticking up in every dictation, he had on a black and orange jumpsuit like outfit. He also had on a black headband with a silver plate in the middle; the symbol was the symbol of the hidden leaf village. I noticed to my far left a girl with dirty blonde hair and the blue eyes looked very familiar; she had on a black tank top and a gray skirt, and her hair was short and she had her head band in her hair. Then boy next to her had long black hair near the end it was tied into a ponytail, his white eyes and blank face looked familiar too. Then I noticed the man about 50 feet away, he had a mask on that covered his face from the nose down, his headband covered his left eye. He stared at me then glanced at the other, the boy closes to me looked back at him curiously.

"What is it Kakashi-Sensei?" he said in a soft , he looked at the man then me.

"Kakashi – Sensei…." I said in a whispered under once I did everyone head shoot toward me.

"Kazumi? You remember?" the girl shouted shaking me

"Raidon! Get off of her" The boy with the black hair said, pulling the girl off of me.

I glared up at them, confused and a little scared 'What are they talking about' I thought. I looked up at Naruto who was looking at me with a smile.

"Kazumi, Please tell me you remember my name!!" he said starting to shake me again.

"No please let me go…" I shouted pushing him off me. "God Naruto stop acting like an idiot"

That when everyone stopped once more and looked at me, I rubbed my left shoulder there was a tiny pain there from getting gripped and shake.

I glanced at them confused "What?" I said with a shrug

"Do you know us?" the boy with the black hair, looking at me curiously.

"I only know you guys from my show, and I only know her from talking to her on the internet." I said, blushing a little

"Talking to you?" Raidon said giving me another strange look.

"And what's the internet?" Naruto said

I stepped back and looked around at the surrounding woods, it was getting dark, and Kakashi noticed it too and sat down on the ground. The boy with the black hair I think his name is Neji, looked at me then Kakashi.

"I'll get the fire wood" he said, looking toward the words toward his left, and started to walked into the woods.

Radion looked and me and sat down as well, Naruto took of his backpack off his back pack, and followed Neji.

I looked around and fell to the ground on my knees, starting to shake; Raidon gave me a curious look .I continued to shake 'What's wrong with me? Am I going into shocked?' I questioned myself. I continued to shake now with sweat beading down my fore head.

"Kazumi? Kazumi? What's wrong?" Raidon said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her, my eye wide she gasped softly then glanced down at me.

"Kakashi there's something wrong with Kazumi." She yelled to Kakashi.

Kakashi head shot up from his book and looked at me worried but before I could see him come over to help, everything went black.

**--**

**Oh Cliffhanger . Im so evil hehehehe** **oh and the rest over the story will switch the point of views' of Naruto Kazumi,Nikki,and Raidon and much more friends. Stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know its be awhile since I add another chapter so here you are I hope you like it**

Chapter 4

That night I woke up screaming from a night mare , a nightmare I would never forget. My father ran into my room looking scared as if something had happen to me.

"Kazumi, are you ok?" He said in a panic

"Y-Yea,just a nightmare..." I said looking up at him with a small smile.

He smiled as well "Ok , well go back to bed, sweetie. "

I nodded and went back to be not know that my dream would come to life in a month.

Time Skip

I remember that morning waking uo as if everything was fine, but as I went down stairs I saw a fimilar face.

"Sasuke?" I said " What are you doing here?"

He just looked up at me then down , he looked like he was crying all night.Then I noticed my dad, looking down at sasuke upset to.

"...W-What Happened?" I stumbled , I glanced back and farther between them.

"Kazumi... Sasuke's clan was killed last night..." my father said

My eyes widen and my mouth fell open "...N-Noo..." I whispered

I looked down at Sasuke's face , a face I won't forget...

Another Time Skip

I walked down the empty hall to my class room, I was 10 minutes later already and knew that Iruka-Sensei would yell at me fro being later once again. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets, as I reached my classroom. As I opened the door and entered nobody looked down at me, they were to busy having their own conversations. Only a few people looked down at me then went back to their own conversations, I looked around to see if Iruka-sensei was here. I sighed when I didn't see him, and I spotted the blond hair boy that always caused trouble, Naruto,was gone too. I closed my eyes and strolled upstairs and took my seat next to Sasuke and in front of a blond haired girl named Ino.

" Hey Tommy-boy, nice hair-do who did it for? Your dad?" Ino snorted

"Haha , very funny. And Ino, I love that top , where'd you get it? Oh wait let me guess, you got it from the dumpster , no wonder you smells like trash." I retorted back , smirking at her.

The boy next to her chuckled a bit,and then gave me a tiny smirk.

" Oh you think you are so funny, boy don't you I can't wait to see you end up becoming the worse ninja I would ever see." She shouted at me.

I snorted " At least I train, all you do is day dream about being with Sasuke." At that Ino turned red, but I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or rage but who cared anyway.

Before she could retort back, Iruka-sensei busted throught the door with a tied up Naruto. Iruka-sensei seemed pissed, and I was happy he didn't notice my absent.For the rest of the time I didn't pay attention to Iruka-sensei as he yelled at Naruto, it was a bunch of non-sense expect when Iruka-sensei said We all had to take the transformation test again. I groaned and rolled my eyes, then glared down at the still tied up Naruto, I stood up and walked down to the front of the classroom with the rest of the class. I was first like normal , I sighed as I preformed the hand sign, and transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"You..transformed into me good. Next." He said as I released the jutsu and walked back up to my seat.

When I got to my seat I leaned back and put my feet on the desk and closed my eyes.

"Time to go back to sleep" I whispered to myself, 'Like I don't get enough of that' I thought.

I was half way asleep when I heard Iruka-sensei yelling, I opened one eye and glanced down at the group. Naruto must of done something , because he was the one getting yell at.

"I was just about to fall asleep" I mumbled closing my eye and trying to fall asleep again.

Not knowing someone was watching me careful as I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**I hope you like please ignore my spelling mistakes, I suck at that so much , but enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

Raidon's' POV

I gasped and caught her as she passed out, I glanced up at Kakashi who walked over and bend down over us.

"What happen to her Raidon?" He asked looking at the passed out Kazumi in my arms.

I looked at her and shrugged "She just fell to her knees and started to shake and break out into a sweat." I repeiled. "Then passed out"

"Mmm… .. Could she have gone into shock?" He said softly

I looked down at her, it was the most reasonable explanation for the effects that she have had.

"Yes, it was probably that, that caused her to passed out "I said softly

"Raidon! What happened?" I heard Neji call, I turned a saw Neji running towards us, and he dropped the fire wood and stood over us.

"She went into shock… but she will be fine" I said looking at him, I could tell he thought I was the one who had passed. Neji sighed in relief, and then looked down at Kazumi with his snow whit eyes.

I watched him as his eyes widen, and looked at him then Kazumi and gasped as the scar she gotten from Sasuke appeared back over her right eye. I stared at the scar in amazement; I glanced up at Kakashi who looked pretty calm.

"The genjutsu was released so she will now look like she normal self." He said walking back over to the not yet set up fire pit.

I sighed and lands Kazumi against the tree and looked up at Neji, who looking at her amazed as well. I stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the still not set up fire pit and sat him down. Neji smiled at me and sat down next to me. Naruto went and picked up the fire wood Neji dropped early, I sighed and watched Naruto set up the fire wood and he starts the fire.

Kazumi POV

I woke up to the soft smell of smoke, which flooded into my nostrils. I blinked softly and sat up; there was a thumping pain in my head. When I sat up I noticed a pair of eyes watching me, I looked up at a pair of blue eyes. I jumped back startled by how close his face was to my face, and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I blushed deeply.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed pushing him away from me

"Naruto, Get away from her" A girl's voice shouted, it sounded like Raidon

I looked up and saw Raidon pushing Naruto away from me, and stomping his face into the ground. At that I had to laugh, it was funny to see this kid get hurt by Raidon. As I laughed Raidon stopped shoving Naruto's face in dirt and stared at me strangely.

"God! Rea you did have to do that…" Naruto said spitting dirt out of his mouth; Naruto glared up at Raidon then glanced at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?"I said crossing my eyes, trying to look at my face, once I did that I heard the two of them, chuckle softly.

I quickly uncrossed my eyes as my head ace started to increase, and looked up and saw Rea kneeling down in front of me, her face was serious now.

"Do you know who you are?" she said looking at me.

"I-I'm….You know I don't know who the hell I am anymore" I said looking down and putting my face into my hands. I heard her sigh then place a hand on my slumped shoulder; I looked up at her, worried.

"Well, I'll tell you. Your name is Kazumi, Suzuki… Uchiha. You are my 3rd cousin, you were born outside of the Uchiha clan, but you still have Uchiha blood flowing through you. "She said softly, sitting on to the ground.

I stared her amazed about how much she knew about me; she seemed to have no problem with the information. When she was done with tell me, my past life, I leaned my head back and stared at the clouds that covered the star filled sky.

'Who am I?'


	6. Chapter 6

Kazumi POV

I wole up the next morning to somebody shaking me awake,I opened my eyes slowly and noticed it was Sasuke.

"God, Sasuke why did you wake me up?" I groaned turning to my side.

" Kazumi,do you remeber what day is?" He said ,he sounded in a bad mood.

" No, What is it?" I said, glaring at him over my shoudler, he should know I like to sleep in in the morning.

" God, Kazumi, it the gradution test, today." He said.

I grumbled and sat up, and glared at the ceiling a bit, then got my pillow and threw it at Sasuke.

" Get out I have to change!" I shouted.

Sasuke glared at me, and stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked out slaming the door behide he was out of my room, I sighed and slowly got out of bed, and walked over to my closet. I grabed my black top, and black pants and threw them on and walked out of my room. Right out side Sasuke was waiting for me like normal, I sighed and walked passed him.

" Come on lets go" I mumbled as I walked down the hall slowly. " We dont want to be late."

I heard him sigh, as he walked behide, me, and as we walked to school. I really hated this,I hated waking up early, going to school on time, and the stupid test,I continued to grumble about what I hated, until we reached the school, and walked into looked at us as we enter and sat down,I sighed as Iruka-sensei started to tell us the rules for the test.

~Time Skip~

The test was a breeze, and so I graudated...and ...finally I was able to be lazy and sleep in for two days. We werent going to be assigned our squads till 2 days from now, which gave me alot of time to relax and pray I wasnt going to be on Naruto's, Sakura's or Ino's team. Lets hope.

~Time skip agian~ 'Im just to lazy to type right now'

On the today of getting my group assignments,well as you can guess I was..late, like normal, but I didnt miss anything. I sighed and sat next to my friend Nikki Nara, who was somewhat glaring at the boy next to her. I had no idea who he was but yet I have a feeling I knew him. I sat the quiet zoning out until I heard my name, being said by Iruka sensei.

" Team7, Kazumi Suzuki,Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Harno,Nikki Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Once evryone name was called from our team, Sakaru stood up and said." Iruka-Sensei, you said there would be squads of three, and 2 squads of 4, but our squad has 5 people."

Iruka-sensei looked down at his clip broad, and nod alittle " You are right , Sakura, Ok Kazumi you will be on Team 10, with Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"What? " I said in shocked , I thought Sakura was bad, but now I have ino on my team, this is going to be a pain in my ass.

After Iruka-sensei finished assigning the squads we were dismissed for lunch, as I stood up and started to walk toward the door, a hand fell upon my shoudler. As I turned around i noticed it was the boy who was sitting next to Nikki, you could tell that he was as lazy as me, from the way he was standing and from the look on his face.

" Uhh, do you need something?" I asked not knowing this boy at all.

" You are Kazumi right?" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

" Yea,why?"

" Well, Im Shikamaru, Nara, and Ino asked if you wouldnt mind and sit , and eat lunch with us, so we can get to knw everybody as a team." He said

" Why could she ask me her self?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

" I dont know..... oh may this is such a drag." He mumbled rolling his eyes.

I sighed and looks toward the door the back at the ponytailed guy. " Sure, I dont mind."

I sighed as I walked off with my new teamate,Shikamaru Nara, going to met the rest of my team.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning, laying on the ground and not leaning against the tree like I remembered. I sat up and stretched, and rubbed my head and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, and the fire pit still held the burned out ashes. I looked up at the somewhat dark sky, noticing the faded stars in the morning sky. I heard a quiet noise, and looked up, noticing Kakashi was missing, and I looked around and saw him in a tree across from me. He sat there quietly, reading his orange IchIch Make out Paradise book. I chuckled lightly, and then winced at a sudden pain in my chest. Kakashi looked up from his book, when he heard me. His eyes widen, and he jumped down from the tree and ran over.

"Kazumi! Kazumi! What wrong?" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I winced again and grabbed my chest, the pain seem to run through my whole body. The strange pain felt like people were wrapping their hands around my heart and squeezing it. Suddenly I started to cough up some blood into my hand. I stared at the blood in my hand, the color made me dizzy. Kakashi's eyes widen again, as he turn to Raidon.

"Raidon! Wake up! Something is wrong with Kazumi" He shouted.

It seemed to be a fog over me, as I saw Raidon stand up, and run over. Raidon's face showed fear and worry, I continued to cough, and seeing the blood caused me to get me dizzier. The dizzier I got, the more the world faded to black, then the world stayed black.

Raidon POV 

I gasped as I noticed Kazumi faint from the blood lose. I quickly pushed my chakra into her body hoping that she will wake up; I also noticed that her heart was failing. I turned to toward Kakashi-sensei.

"Her heart is failing; we have to get her back to Konoha. Right away!" I said looking down at Kazumi, then back up at Kakashi.

"We will meet you back in the village" He said. I looked at Neji, and smiled weakly.

He just stared at me, and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi watch him, as he put his hand on my shoulder, and the woods around disappeared and the walls of the hospital appeared.


End file.
